


Spiraling

by Shootmewithasilverbullet



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Angst, C-Virus, Dealing with the C-Virus, Hyperventilating, M/M, Piers scares his dog, Spiraling Depression, Stressed out Piers, and he gets sad, borderline mental breakdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:33:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27788296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shootmewithasilverbullet/pseuds/Shootmewithasilverbullet
Summary: Piers accidentally takes out the whole neighborhood's power grid and he can't quite deal with that.
Relationships: Nivanfield - Relationship, Piers Nivans/Chris Redfield
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Spiraling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedfieldandNivans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedfieldandNivans/gifts).



> Hey! So, wrote this for my very favorite author of Nivanfield stuff, RedfieldandNivans. I also like, coordinated with them for a lot of this so it would be as true to their "We Didn't Order This" verse as possible, asked tons of questions and all that and it was just over all a great experience! So, please enjoy.  
> Also loosely based on some of their text posts, because they're good inspiration!!

The lights were out, and not just in the house but outside, down the street and around the rest of the block. The street lights were dark at the intersection just down the way, and none of the houses had light coming from their windows. A couple people had made their way out into the sudden darkness of the night to see what had happened - a transformer had blown, maybe a few of them, but there wasn't any sign of an accident. No car hitting a pole, nothing but the crisp night air. 

Piers was on the ground, laying flat on his stomach on the floor of the bedroom, his good hand reaching under the bed, fingers rubbing together. He could only see thanks to the flashlight on his phone, and up against the far wall, Ruff was curled up. The dogs ears were back, a whine rolled from him as soon as Piers made a noise. The poor thing was terrified. 

"C'mon, Ruff. I'm sorry." the sniper tried again, trying to coax his dog out from the far corners of the Underneath™ but the Sheppard wasn't having any of it tonight. Not after Piers had accidentally fried the entire neighborhood with just a touch. 

He gave up, pulling back and sitting up. He crossed his legs, not ready to leave the bedroom floor just yet. His right arm _ached_ , worse than usual under the bandages, and looking at it, it wasn't hard to tell why. The bandages were still wrapped tight around his arm, hiding the scared skin beneath, and when he flexed his fingers he could feel just how tight his muscles were. It wasn't normal. Not his new normal, anyways. 

Piers clenched his right fist tight, a blue arc of electricity jumping between his knuckles. It was building up, like static. Building up with no outlet to release it. It was terrifying. It was dangerous. It was a secret, but for how long? He'd been trying to keep this a secret, but taking out a modem, or shorting the breaker box was a bit easier to hide than blowing the whole fucking neighborhood. 

He shifted on the floor, bringing his knees up so he could cross his arms over them, burying his face into the sleeves of his sweater. He could feel what was left of the static buildup in his arm, it wasn't bad anymore. He'd already released the energy, even if it'd been by accident. Piers had went to turn off the living room light, had barely touched the switch when he felt it. A surge right through the switch to the breaker to the powerlines outside and the entire network blew, completely overwhelmed with the extra energy forced through it. Lightbulbs all around the house had blown, too, and he could imagine the same thing happening in every house around him. Ruff had bolted with a surprised yelp, diving under the bed for cover, and Piers had stood there, hand still on the switch. He could feel the electricity tingling in the air. 

He still could, but it wasn't as bad anymore. 

Sending Chris a text message about what had happened hadn't been the right thing to do. Chris worried, and overreacted and it took a lot of arguing to finally convince him to stay at work. It was fine, nothing was on fire. It was just _dark_. 

And his dog hated him now. 

"Ruff, please come out I didn't mean it buddy. Come here boy." The only sound from under the bed was a whine and Piers sighed. No luck there. "It's alright, pup. I know." 

Piers was a God damn monster. This _thing_ inside him made it impossible to be normal. If it wasn't one thing happening, it was something else. Always something else. Handfuls of meds daily, all the pokes and prods and blood samples and trial injections and you name it, Piers had been through it all. Tests, tests and _more_ tests and at the end of the day, he was this fucking useless thing. He wasn't human anymore, his blood proved that, binding with the C-Virus the way it had. The virus had him in a chokehold and it wasn't letting go, no matter what they did. 

Then, on the days when he was doing good and feeling good, the virus took hold harder than before and _this_ happened. It was his fault. He hadn't told anyone that he'd been feeling the buildup, that he could feel the energy, sometimes he could even see it, dancing around his arm in bright blue energized lines. The fuller his batteries got, the more he vibrated, the more energy he seemed to have. Like a kid on energy drinks. And then when it peaked - 

-Boom the lights went out. 

Piers rocked back and forth, both eyes focused on the darkness under the bed where his dog was hiding, afraid of him. He kept mumbling things to Ruff, to try and coax him out, but Piers didn't blame him for staying hidden. Piers wanted to hide from himself. From what he was turning into. His phone lay forgotten on the floor beside him, and he didn't hear the six, seven, eight message vibrations. He'd already convinced Chris he was fine, so it wouldn't be important anyway. He kept ignoring it, kept mumbling, kept squeezing his right hand into a fist, feeling the lingering power, the empty feeling that followed. 

He was spiraling, and he knew it, could see the signs, but he couldn't do anything about it. Didn't _want_ to do anything about it. What could he honestly do anyways? Call the doctors? He'd be back in that medical facility so fast and the tests - he could just imagine the kinds of tests they'd want to put him through. His right hand tightened and the arc of lingering electricity lit up the room in front of his eyes, and the hitched breath of someone in shock. 

Piers scrambled forward, up on his feet in a second and facing the bedroom door and the intruder he hadn't heard come into the house and it was just Chris but why the hell was Chris home? He gapped, opened his mouth a few times to explain but couldn't think of anything to say so he just-- _"Chris- I-"_

"What the hell was that?" 

Instinctively Piers grabbed his right arm with his left, his right fist clenching tight thankfully without any sparks this time. "I--" he didn't know what to say. It was supposed to be a secret, no one was supposed to find out, he didn't want anyone to know he was sinking farther and farther into this mess and he was _drowning and there was no way out and he couldn't breathe anymore and if they found out about this they were going to lock him in a room and he'd never -_

"Piers!" 

Chris had both his hands on Piers' shoulders, shaking him roughly, until finally the sniper focused both eyes on his Captain. One hazel, one cloudy white. He was still breathing heavy but he was _breathing_ and Chris looked so worried. 

"Calm down. Look at me. Don't do that, don't spiral like that."

His voice was soothing, even when it was commanding, when he was giving orders. Right now he wasn't ordering Piers around, he was talking him down off a ledge, and slowly, Piers felt himself calming down. He nodded, finally. "Okay."

Even Chris seemed to calm down once Piers looked to be breathing better. He wasn't so distressed. He moved his left hand off Piers shoulder, then the left, but he didn't move away from him, he stayed standing close enough to touch, but Piers didn't. He gripped his injured arm tighter, just to feel the pain.

"Talk me through it. What happened?" 

Piers took a breath, letting it out slowly. His chest was tight, felt like it was constricted, like something was holding him too tight around the middle, making it hard to breath but he nodded, because it was Chris and he could talk to Chris, even when he didn't want to. So he tried to explain. Explain how he'd been feeling, how it felt physically. He figured the best way to describe it was like charging a battery. The energy, not just in his arm but through his entire self. Mind and body, and how once it peaked, it had to go somewhere. He had to let it out because holding it in _hurt_ but he hadn't known how to do it. So the light switch - and the neighborhood, had happened. 

"Can you control it?" 

His grip in his bandaged arm lightened and he shrugged at the question. "I don't know." he _didn't_ know. How could he? He wasn't exploring these new afflictions like he was some fucking x-man at the God damn Xavier mansion. But for Chris, he'd try. He lifted his arm up between them and squeezed his fist tight, trying to focus on what little energy reserves he had left. His knuckles sparked on command, with just a thought and the blue light light was just enough to illuminate them both. Chris' breath hitched in surprise again and Piers instantly let go of what he was trying to control. The electricity fizzled out, and Piers shook his hand to get rid of the lingering feeling. He didn't want this. 

"I'm sorry I- I didn't ask for this. I didn't want - Nothing like this. I-" 

"Hey, hey it's okay." Chris had a hand on him, holding the back of his neck, thumb rubbing at his hairline. It was relaxing, and Piers' breathing leveled out. "It's fine. We'll fix this, alright?" 

Piers' eyes shot open. "What?" 

"You can't keep this a secret, Piers. What if it gets worse?" Chris was stern, sounded like he knew what he was talking about even if Piers knew he didn't. "We'll figure it out, like we always do."

He didn't want to tell the doctors about this. He knew it wouldn't go well. He knew the kinds of things they'd do to him because of this, but Chris thought it was a good idea and right now, Piers wasn't thinking straight. He was exhausted. So he nodded, because if anyone knew best, it was Chris. "Okay." 

The sigh from the Captain was a relieved sounding one, and Chris' other hand went to the back of Piers head, so both his thumbs here rubbing soothing lines against his scalp. It felt really good, helped him forget what kind of a fucking monster he was becoming. 

"Why did you tell me everything was fine? You obviously weren't fine." 

Piers' eyes had closed at some point, he was just trying to absorb all of the little touches before it was over. "I… Didn't want you to worry about me. That obviously failed." 

"It did. I'm always worried about you." 

"You shouldn't be. I can take care of myself you know." 

"Oh really?" Chris sounded suspiciously like he was smiling. "Is that why I found you on the floor sulking because you blew up the whole neighborhood?" 

"Ha." Piers couldn't help but roll his eyes. "I said it wasn't my fault."

Chris was smiling now, the worry was gone. "What were you doing on the floor, anyway?" 

Piers' eyes shot open. "Oh, Ruff!" Chris let him go easily and Piers dropped back onto the floor, peering under the bed for the dog, and sure enough, Ruff was still there, but seeing Piers now, the dogs tail started thumping against the floor and the pup started a slow crawl towards the sniper. As soon as he could, Piers grabbed the Sheppard and pulled him the rest of the way out from under the bed frame, and Ruff covered him in apologetic kisses. Piers winced, cringing at the slobbery show of affection. "There's my good boy. Did daddy scare you? Huh? You're a good boy, Ruffers. Yeah you are." 

Chris snorted from behind them, and all was right in the world. For tonight anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I know I don't write in this fandom but like, its still dear to my heart <3


End file.
